


You'll Stay

by MissingInAction



Series: Random OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka, M/M, Stalking little fruits, Trifecta, Watching little fruits sleep, so the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home was a place he did not concern himself with. His focus moved around in green shorts and emitted such a presence that Hisoka couldn't help but follow. This one he would keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the mibbles for the random OTP prompts. Slightly creepy, per request from Faólan. This is his favorite ship, after all.

Prompts: Home, Taste, and Save

\-----------

Home was not a term he was all too familiar with. A permanent home was always out of the question due to his circumstances but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything when the younger boy stumbled by. It was a strangeness, a heaviness that laid across his chest as the familiar green shorts rounded the corner and the subtle Nen that the boy emitted began to fade away. He could track it if he wanted to. Especially if he looked from above. That much green on anyone made them easy to spot. A troublesome sight indeed.

However, heeled feet began to move on their own accord, his body seeming to know where he needed to go even if his mind was not fully aware yet. The boy was limping when he passed by, and despite the steady flow of Nen, it wasn't anywhere near what Gon gave off on a regular basis. Hisoka vaguely wondered when he had began to notice such things. That would require him to be around the unripened boy for longer than he usually let a person live. Gon was special.

Gon had to stay longer.

He lingered in the halls after figuring out which room Gon was staying in. There was no real reason to cause a scene so soon. Part of him wasn’t sure why he had come. He couldn’t fight Gon in this condition, not when he wasn’t at his maximum potential, and pity was certainly not an emotion he humoured, even for his fruit, yet when his sharp ears caught on to soft, steady breaths, he knew the boy had finally fallen asleep. Hisoka did not waste much time with getting inside the room, absentmindedly noting how the lock was far too easy to open. Under a sea of white cotton, Gon lie peacefully unaware, his leg elevated on a small pillow.

Hisoka made his way to the side of the bed and sat down, his hand already reaching out to touch the boy’s soft hair. His forehead. Temples. Nose. Cheeks. Cold fingertips faltered as he led them over soft lips that parted every few seconds to exhale and inhale once more. He found himself fascinated by the steady rise and fall of his small chest and his hand slid down warm flesh until it rested in that very spot. This was more important to him than a permanent dwelling, a useless encasement of four walls beneath a steady roof. The steadiness of Gon’s breathing, the soft hand that brushed against his waist. He took the warm hand and brought it up his lips, chuckling to himself as he recognized the scent of mint from his body wash.

“Yes, Gon. I have to save you still. One day you’ll be ready for me, but until then.” He paused his whispering to see the boy stirring for a moment before his features relaxed and he turned to face Hisoka, his cheek now pressed against the pillow. The jester found a small smile pulling at his lips as he brushed a stray hair back into place and nodded.

“Until then, you’ll stay. That way I can always find you. No matter where you go, I’ll find you.”


	2. Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua's protection was being blown to pieces and his heart lay bare against these two demons. They were out to destroy him, he had decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A separate OTP prompt but you could see it as another part of "You'll Stay". It's the trifecta (Killua/Gon/Hisoka).

_Bare._

That would be the world to describe how the two boys felt whenever they felt the narrowed yellow eyes on them. It wasn’t just about the murderous intent that seemed to ooze off the jester or the fact that they were still wary of him. To think that single gaze could make him feel so _naked_ . Killua spent his entire childhood training so that this exact thing didn’t happen. Steel walls were placed around him to keep unwanted things out. Killua felt safe behind those walls. Or rather, as safe as an assassin could feel.

The first crack into his protection came from Gon. With that stupid smile and his warm hands, Killua didn’t mind when the wall began to shatter into rubble. Being Gon’s best friend made him happier than he ever was behind those walls. But he also felt more confused than ever. Having to actively thinking about his feelings, his feelings towards another person no less, made him feel uneasy. Killua didn’t like the knots that formed in his stomach whenever they fought and he didn’t approve of how easily they vanished the moment he saw Gon smile. Naked. He was bare naked now. The yellow eyes narrowed slowly, a pale hand moving over Gon’s unruly tuff of hair before doing the same to Killua before he had a moment to protest. He caught the sly smile that reached the jester’s eyes and the knot in his stomach loosened once more. Hisoka could see how naked he was becoming. 

And he rather liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com


End file.
